


Put a Spell on Me

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Solitamente non sarebbe ricorso a una strega ma quella era un’emergenza, un’emergenza bella grossa.





	Put a Spell on Me

Solitamente non sarebbe ricorso a una strega ma quella era un’emergenza, un’emergenza bella grossa.

Chi gliel’aveva raccomandata gli aveva anche ricordato che Anne Bonny era sicuramente un tipo singolare, e nel vedere quella donna dai modi decisamente mascolini eppure c’era qualcosa in lei che stranamente lo affascinava.

“È una maledizione “sentenziò lei prima di tornare ai suoi affari, come se già non lo sapesse.

“Questo lo sapevo già” rispose lui cercando di non arrabbiarsi, aveva la certezza che se contrariata quello scricciolo di donna diventasse inarrestabile e temibile, più di un branco di lupi durante la luna piena.

“E se lo sapete allora perché sei qui? “gli domandò Anne con un’occhiata sarcastica, quella ragazza lo stava sfidando come se ignorasse chi lui fosse, e stranamente Jack trovava tutto quello stimolante, incredibilmente stimolante e forse anche eccitante.

“Per toglierla, sono qui per toglierla” le spiegò cercando di non saltarle alla gola, non sapeva cosa le avrebbe potuto fare, se l’avrebbe strangolata o baciata.

“Comprendo, siete sempre così reticente a parlare? “gli domandò divertita prima di cominciare ad osservarlo, finalmente aveva la sua attenzione anche se quello sguardo lo metteva a disagio, ed era rato che qualcosa o qualcuno lo facesse sentire così a disagio.

“Non ho tempo, salpo dopo il tramonto, se per allora … “le spiegò, stava decisamente perdendo la pazienza.

“… questo tramonto? Tu sei più pazzo di quanto sembra se lo credi, lupastro. Per togliere una maledizione come questa servono giorni, forse settimane. Potrei addormentarla ma poi dovresti tornare da me” gli rivelò Anne, e lui che aveva sperato di fare in fretta.

“E allora? Devo assolutamente salpare donna, altrimenti non avrò nemmeno il denaro per pagarti “ribatté e non gli sfuggì il lampo di divertimento negli occhi di lei.

“Verrò con te, dammi il tempo di indossare abiti più … consoni e verrò con te, ci lavorerò quando saremo a bordo e … mi pagherai, pagano tutti” rispose enigmatica prima di sparire in casa lasciandolo senza parole.

Stava per inseguirla o almeno per mandarla a farsi fottere quando la porta si aprì rivelando Anne in abiti maschili, stivali decisamente da uomo e un cappello ben calato in testa, la strega irradiava sicurezza e potere, ed era ancora più seducente di prima.

“Andiamo, mister Jack, prima saliamo e prima ti libererò dalla maledizione” esclamò Anne prime che le facesse strada. Strega o meno entro due settimane l’avrebbe baciata si disse Jack, poco ma sicuro, quella donna era un autentico mistero.


End file.
